The Art of War -- How to Destroy Steven Richards!
by Lu Baihu
Summary: Here I apply Sun Zi's *The Art of War* to the WWF, and give advice on how to defeat Steven Richards ... please review!


# It is recommended that the WWFHo-Train site be updated with this page, for it gives pointers for those who want to save the hos, and those who go into battle against the RTC to do_ just that_. Currently, the Right to Freedom is the opposition, consisting of Dudleyz, Acolytes, Too Cool, and Hardyz.

# *IMPORTANT TIPS FOR THE RTF – RIGHT TO FREEDOM!*

In these crucial times, we face the tyrannical censorship for Stevie Richards. His army, Bull Buchanan and the Good Father. Our cause is led by the Dudleyz, the Acolytes, Too Cool, and the Hardyz. They have served valiantly, and fought hard. Yet, their successes are mixed. This strategy is put out in hopes to increase it.

# KNOW THE ENEMY (RTC)

1) Stevie Richards is on a power trip. One day he joined the Christian Coalition (or one of those idiot groups) and just went even _further_ then they did. Those who lose sight of their original goals, will err when commanding. His rhetoric has warped itself, and may eventually alienate his followers. Among those beliefs he _thinks_ are correct includes that which says that justice and good will win, and that somehow his troops will march on undefeated; he need only sit and command. However, they have already been defeated (by the Hardyz on HeAT), and a 'sit-&-command' leader doesn't truly understand the conditions. The blind merely lead the blind.

2) Bull Buchanan is merely a hired enforcer. When he was with Big Bossman, he was indiced to join Stevie Richards. History has often shown that dictators can fall by their own enforcers – Hitler was almost assassinated by a coup of top officers. Richards must _never_ consider Buchanan as mere muscle, because he has a brain. If he is alienated by his commander's policies, will Richards' resources be enough to lure him back in time? Let's hope not.

3) Good Father was once the Godfather, now converted. However, a true leader must win over people with convincing, not force. Godfather was defeated by Bull Buchanan and not recruited – he was brainwashed. Inside the dapper exterior, the Godfather simmers and waits, knowing that Richards cheated him from a win. In this way, Stevie Richards has won more muscle – but can he guarantee its loyalty?

# 

# KNOW YOURSELF – AND GATHER ALLIES

1) The key is SUPPORT. An army without food cannot win – the fans and allies are your food. You must delve into the ranks of the Fed, find where each person stands on this issue, and recruit those leaning towards you. Find those with grudges against RTC, for they will want to join the Right To Freedom, who consist of:

a. The Dudleyz: RTC does not want people to be put through. No TABLES?! For Buh Buh Ray, it's _personal_ … let's put RTC through the RING!

b. The Hardyz & Lita: RTC wants to censor Lita's panties (which are _barely_ showing!), and the Hardyz' high-flying acrobatics. "Too daring," they'd say.

c. Too Cool: RTC has vowed to censor The Worm. What next, the Running Man? Or the Stink Face?!

d. The Acolytes: It's already started. The beer, the cards, oh my …

# 

2) The RTF cannot compete and hope the RTC goes away; it must be sped along. The RTC must go to Commissioner Foley, demand matches against RTC. He is a gracious commissioner, who has willing given matches for the deserving. SummerSlam would be a good event for this, or any with a high buy-rate. RTF must be active in the fight for our rights. They must take the fight through each level of the WWF hierarchy, train and perform to raise their standing. Also, the weak-minded within the Federation can be influenced – you _must_ get to them before RTC does. Should RTC recruit them and fill their minds with their rhetoric, it shall be too late to save them. _You_ must recruit them, _you_ must insert our cause into their simple minds … hey, that sounds like Edge and Christian!

# SECURE SUPPORT FROM THE PEOPLE WHO MATTER

1) You must get support from a higher power. RTC considers itself a moral authority, but they too answer to someone in the WWF. Case in point: The Commish. Commissioner Foley himself has enacted in violence that the RTC is against – will he not support you? The Commissioner has the power to explicitly force matches in your favor, as he does against the McMahon-Helmsley faction. Recent footage on RAW speculates that Vince is slightly leaning with Foley (strong censuring of Triple H and Kurt Angle), but should not be automatically assumed. Go to Foley for support if you need it, as he answers to Linda – she'll clear it for him.

2) Do not lose the support of your fan base. The hos have worked hard to garner the support of fans, but you must as well. A leading ho is in the hospital (as seen on SmackDown!), and you must take over. Arouse the support of fans by offering rewards. Have them to picket at RTC gatherings, or to chant 'Save the Hos' and disrupt an RTC member's focus during a match (such as when Bull missed a scissor kick during KOR). Reward them with what they request. Hand out autographs. Give front-row seats at Dudley matches (and bring out the tables!). Teach them some basic dance moves by Too Cool. Offer discounts on hos – do as you need!

# 

# BEWARE OF X-FACTORS (NOT JUST X-PAC'S)

1) Sure, X-Pac's finisher is a match-winner. However, the _other_ X-factor is a wild card – like Kurt Angle. Where does he stand in this conflict? Where does Y2J? Or Edge & Christian? They may be good people, but not all. If you find others' views, you minimize your X-factors, take less risks. Recruiting other people will also help out, since more people for RTF = less recruits for RTC. Also, be VERY wary in Stevie Richards' presence. He no longer actively competes but can still use a _mean_ Steviekick – the hos, Lita, and others have found out. Not to mention run-in interference or chairs …

2) Another key – backstage politics. It's not enough to see if certain people support RTF – _make_ it happen. Just Joe (he has his own section) could give some help, since people can be tricked into joining, and their beliefs twist to justify it. They will flock to you much faster. Things cannot wait in this critical stage to occur, or will be too late to aid you.

# 

# USE THEIR OWN AGAINST THEM

1) Stevie Richards' own words can be twisted against him. Wasn't he similar to this before? Is he the real leader, or does he answer to some other group, like the Christian Coalition? Other groups agree with him? I have yet to hear from the Moral Majority or Focus on the Family go to his level. Some are quite lenient, and yet he twists it to fit what _he_ believes. He speaks against violence of the Dudleyz' nature, such as tables, but has yet to see _this_: [http://elroy.net/ehr/vchip.html][1]

2) A second, and even more important key, is an insider. Undertaker trusted Kane – who put him through the ring. Even if Kane reconciles, he can never regain the full trust again. This applies to Stevie Richards, as if the Undertaker. Have this insider 'turn traitor' and join. In this time, the insider is to find the RTC's targets, and warn them. When a tag is called for, prove lacking in performance. In a censoring sweep, pick out the most useless and unmissed of items, or redirect the focus. At a important event (possibly a censoring stipulation), mess up a run-in or turn back. Not only will the RTF be aided, but the most important factor is loyalty: RTC can never, _eh_-_eh-evah!_ be fully trusted by Richards, _ah_-_gain!_ Also, members will be disgruntled, annoyed at surveillance by their leader. Their performance may dip, or they may enter conflict … either way, it's all good, it's all good …

# 

# HEY, MESSENGER JOE!

1) That's right, The Messenger. Though he seems geeky by hanging with Kaientai, he has done more for The Rock, Undertaker and Y2J than you'd think. Already simmering was the coalition of Triple H and Kurt Angle. Triple H is jealous of Stephanie's relationship with Angle, and does not really trust Shane either. Shane isn't one to trust more than his personal circle, so Commissioner Foley quickly exploited this. Placing Triple H in tag matches with Trish Stratus or Kurt Angle, tensions with both sides grew, and now even Stephanie is disillusioned, unable to fully trust Triple H. Even Shane is warning Angle to stay away from Stephanie. Just Joe has proven himself key to this angle (excuse the pun), and you better believe this could work with RTC …

2) Just Joe's talking skills are key. First convincing Angle that Triple H would turn on him, then Triple H that Shane would, their tension degraded their skill and performance, allowing opponents to take advantage. It has been proven that often key actions have won or lost RTC matches. RTC was focused, active and cautious. If this was downgraded enough, RTF could win. JJ could prove a factor in this. Not only can he disrupt the RTC's alliances, he can be a 'two-way radio' for RTF, helping them to correspond between each other, and with Commissioner Foley.

# 

# IN CLOSING

In closing, the keys for the success of the Right to Freedom are: know the enemy, know yourself (and gather allies), secure support from the fans (and Foley), use their own against them, and get Just Joe on your side. Oh yeah,

Have a nice day!****

   [1]: http://elroy.net/ehr/vchip.html



End file.
